


Silk and Satin

by reona32



Series: Ribbon and Lace [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Crossdressing, Genderplay, Kink, M/M, Porn, Sex Toys, Top Steve Rogers, men wearing lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reona32/pseuds/reona32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve found Tony’s old trunk of sex toys, they’ve been expanding their sex lives.</p><p>This morning, Tony has a little surprise for Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk and Satin

This part is shorter than my others. There is less set up, for one thing. This part delved more extremely into the genderplay. Tony is wearing a silk nightie and there is use of a toy. There is heavy dirty talk from Steve. Nothing derogatory but he does call Tony a girl and uses the word pussy a lot. I think that’s it.

* * *

 

Steve was just pouring the batter for the first pancake onto the hot pan when he heard the sound of bare feet trying to sneak up on him. He smiled but didn’t turn around as the tiptoeing steps came closer, indulging his lover. He feigned a gasp of surprise as Tony’s arms wrapped around his waist. The other man placed a kiss between Steve’s shoulder blades, his neat beard scratching the skin. Then Steve made a sound of real surprise as something silky and cool pressed up against his bare back. “What are you…” he asked, trying to look over his shoulder.

 

Tony danced back so Steve could turn around and his words dried up in his throat as he caught sight of him. Tony grinned, doing a little twirl on the ball of his foot. The nightie was a pale champagne color with thin spaghetti straps and lace at the neckline and hem. The silk slip reached mid-thigh and Steve thought he had caught sight of a matching pair of panties as Tony posed. “Do you like it?” the brunette asked. Steve nodded dumbly and Tony’s grin grew wider at his speechlessness. “Are you just going to gawk at me or are you going to come here and kiss me breathless?”

 

“The second one,” Steve croaked, swooping forward and wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. Tony’s giggle was cut off as Steve fit their lips together. He slid his arms around Steve’s neck and hung on as Steve devoured his mouth, the blond using almost bruising force. Steve pulled Tony tight against him, hauling the brunette up against his chest. Tony stood on tiptoes and moaned. He dug his fingernails into Steve’s shoulders and licked into his mouth, twining their tongues together.

 

Steve rubbed at the silk of the nightie, massaging the skin at Tony’s hips. The lace along the hem scratched at the pads of his fingers and the silk ran smooth over his palms. Steve could already feel the burgeoning hardness filling the panties and rolled their hips together with a groan. Tony nipped at his bottom lip, a wicked little smile curling his lips like he was hiding a secret. “That’s nice,” the brunette praised, rubbing up against Steve’s growing length. The taller man ran his hands over the silky panties and grabbed at the back of Tony’s thighs, lifting him up. Tony’s eyes blinked open. “Wait…” he gasped just as Steve hoisted him up to sit on the island counter.

 

Tony gave a choked off cry, his back going ridged. Steve pulled away. “What? Are you alright?” he asked in surprised concern. “Did I hurt you? What happened?” He grabbed Tony’s shoulders as the brunette rocked slightly on the counter, biting his bottom lip with sharp white teeth and making helpless little noises in his throat with his eyes screwed shut. “Tony, love, talk to me,” Steve pleaded.

 

“I’m wearing a little surprise,” muttered Tony, opening glazed eyes.

 

Steve looked confused, glancing down over the nightie set. “I can see that.”

 

Tony shook his head with a leer. “No. Inside.”

 

“In…?” Steve broke off and ran his hands down from Tony’s shoulders, over his back, to settle on his ass. He kneaded the firm globes for a moment and then slid his fingers inward until he touched something solid and flat where the pucker of the brunette’s hole should be. Steve’s smile bloomed wide while Tony smirked at him. “Oh, that type of surprise.” He pressed against whatever it was and Tony gave a soft moan, rocking back against Steve’s hand.

 

Tony looped his arms around Steve’s neck and reeled him in for a kiss. Steve pressed firmly on the object again and Tony moaned into his mouth. “I put it in just before coming out here,” Tony muttered, biting along Steve’s jaw. “Lubed up my fingers and teased myself open, stretching my hole before pushing the toy inside. It felt so good.” Steve gave a growling groan and Tony grinned, licking at his neck. “Do you like that? Do you like the idea of me opening myself up? The plug is holding me open. You could just pull it out and slide your cock right inside. I’m all slick and loose and ready for you.” Steve breathed deeply, focusing on Tony’s teasing words while pressing on the toy. Tony’s speech became more broken as he wiggled on the countertop. He bit at Steve’s shoulder and then muttered into his ear, “My pussy is so wet. Aren’t you going to fuck your girl?”

 

Tony yelped as Steve yanked him off the counter, wrapping his arms and legs around him as the blond hurried over to the sofa. He grunted as they dropped onto the cushions, Steve pressing down heavily on top of him. Steve fairly attacked his lips, stabbing his tongue into Tony’s mouth and stealing his breath. He shoved the silk nightie up Tony’s chest, bunching the thin fabric under his arms. The blond then broke the kiss and dropped his head to lick and bite at Tony’s dusky nipples, worrying the flesh between his teeth and then soothing them with the flat of his tongue. The panties were yanked down over Tony’s ass. The brunette’s heavy cock bobbed free as he panted. The length was flushed and rubbed against Steve’s bare stomach as he pressed a kiss to the arc reactor.

 

Tony pressed his knees to Steve’s sides, the panties tangled around his thighs. Steve slipped his hands around Tony’s s hips while he tortured his nipples. Tony groaned and grabbed the back of Steve’s head, threading his fingers through the blond hair and holding on tight. “Is this okay, baby?” Steve whispered as he blew hot air across a sensitive nipple. He looked up through his eyelashes and pressed his fingers against the flat of the toy, shifting it inside of the smaller man. Tony groaned, eyelashes fluttering. “Can I fuck your wet pussy, baby girl?”

 

Tony pressed himself back against Steve’s fingers and lifted one hand from where he was clutching Steve’s hair to thump the blond in the shoulder with a loose fist. “Yes, damn you,” he gasped. “Get on with it.”

 

Steve hauled Tony up and turned him over onto his hands and knees. Tony groaned, resting his forehead on the sofa arm. Behind him, Steve gave a reverent murmur and ran his palms over his ass. He pushed the lacy panties further down, leaning forward to nip at the firm flesh. Tony’s flushed and stiff cock hung neglected and weeping between his legs. The wide flat end of the toy sat between Tony’s ass cheeks and Steve ran his fingers over it, smiling at the contrast between the darkness of the toy and the olive skin tone with an artist’s appreciation. He pressed his palm against it and massaged in a circle, grinding the toy inside. Tony groaned, shuddering. “Such a pretty pussy,” muttered Steve admiringly. “Very pretty with a toy buried deep inside.”

 

“Oh god,” gasped Tony. “Less talking and more fucking.” He dropped his shoulders and buried his face in the throw pillow, arching his back. “I’m dying here.”

 

Steve pushed himself up on his knees behind Tony, laying a quick light slap to a butt cheek that had the smaller man moaning. “So demanding,” he muttered, shoving his cotton sleep pants down. His thick cock curved up toward his stomach with excitement, the fat head red and leaking. “I think maybe we need to put that mouth to better use next time,” mused Steve. He ran his fingers around the edge of the toy, grabbing the rim and slowly pulling it out. “Maybe we’ll use a gag, give your pretty lips something to wrap around.” The toy squelched as Steve eased it out of Tony’s asshole. Tony moaned, his fingernails digging into the cushions. The butt plug had several fat bulges along the stubby shaft with an upturned bud at the end, about four inches long and a matte black. Steve dropped it onto the floor and curved his hands over Tony’s ass, pressing his thumbs inside the hole. Tony was warm and slick inside, wet with lube.

 

Steve grabbed Tony’s hips and lined his cock up, pushing forward. Tony whined as the head slipped inside and Steve began to slide his length deeper inch by inch. “There we go, baby girl,” muttered Steve, rocking slightly. “You look so good taking my cock. Your pussy feels so tight and warm around me.” Tony panted, biting the corner of the pillow. The blond’s cock pressed inside relentlessly, spreading his hole wide around the thick flesh. The stretch burned as Tony was filled agonizingly slowly but the brunette just pressed back against Steve and gulped down air, moaning softly.

 

After an eternity, Steve finally worked his whole cock inside, groaning as his hips pressed against Tony’s ass. “You feel so good, baby girl,” Steve praised. He leaned down over Tony’s back and wrapped his arms around the brunette’s waist. Tony dropped a hand and wrapped his fingers around one of Steve’s wrists as the blond dragged his cock out and then thrust forward with a smooth roll of his lips. Tony muffled his groan against sofa pillow. “That’s it,” murmured Steve, slowly pulling his cock out and then snapping his hips forward. Tony wailed, shoving his hips back against the blond. “So good for me,” Steve muttered breathlessly. “You make such sweet sounds when I fuck you.”

 

“St…Steve!” stuttered Tony as the blond circled his hips. The cock inside of him ground against his prostate, sending a flare of pleasure like a bright sunburst through his veins. Tony wiggled, trying to get the thick shaft deeper inside of him. The lacy panties were tangled around his knees and he could feel Steve’s cotton sleep pants rubbing against the back of his thighs.

 

Steve dropped one foot to brace against the floor and lifted the hand Tony wasn’t clutching for dear life to rest on the sofa arm over his head. Steve used his new leverage to set up a steady rhythm of hard thrusts. Tony groaned and gasped as each jolt punched the air from his lungs. The blond dropped his head and muttered praise and blasphemy into the skin of Tony’s back. Heat burned between them, pleasure gathering low in their bellies. Steve’s hard cock filled Tony’s ass, the thick organ dragging against his prostate with each brutal thrust. Tony’s brown eyes rolled wildly in his head and coherent thoughts were wiped away as Steve buried himself repeatedly in the brunette’s body.

 

Tony’s ass squeezed around Steve’s cock, the warm walls inside fluttering around his length. They moved together fiercely, Steve thrusting forward while Tony drove himself back. “Almost there. Almost there,” gasped Tony, balanced on a knife edge. Steve snapped his hips in response and slid his hand down over Tony’s stomach. He wrapped his fingers about the brunette’s swinging cock and began to stroke. Tony wailed into the sofa pillow, bucking under the blond, trapped between two sources of intense ecstasy.

 

“Good baby girl,” Steve huffed, jerking Tony’s cock. He swept his thumb over the leaking head and twisted his palm around the base. Tony dug his fingernails into Steve’s wrist as he worked the smaller man’s flushed cock. He clung to the blond as if Steve were the only thing keeping Tony from breaking into pieces. The slap of skin against skin sounded like gunshots as Steve’s thrusts grew short and sharp. An obscene sucking noise sounded as Steve withdrew his cock and thrust back into the wet channel.

 

After an eternity of push and pull, Tony groaned loudly and tipped over the edge. Steve jacked the brunette’s cock as Tony began to shake, striping the sofa cushion with his release. His blood burned hot and every muscle locked tight, pins and needles prickling over his scalp as he panted. Tony’s ass clamped down around Steve’s cock and the blond thrust into the narrow hole twice more before coming himself with a deep moan. Warmth rushed inside of Tony and he gave a whimper as he squeezed around the cock pulsing inside of him. Steve grunted as the warm walls tightened around him and ground his hips in a circle, little sparks of pleasure going off at the base of his cock.

 

“Beautiful girl,” muttered Steve after a moment, kissing the back of Tony’s neck. The blond dropped his hand from the sofa arm and groped along the floor. He carefully pulled back, Tony grumbling as his cock slipped out of his ass. Then Steve pressed the butt plug back inside of Tony, trapping his cum inside with a lewd squelch.

 

Tony gave a surprised squeak, jumping. “What are you doing?” demanded Tony breathlessly.

 

“It’s okay, baby girl,” soothed Steve, hitching his cotton pants back up. Tony wiggled and reached back but Steve pushed his hand away and pulled his panties back up. He pulled the silk slip down and then hauled the smaller man up. Steve slid back across the sofa away from the cum mess and curled up in the far corner. Tony whined as Steve pulled him into his lap, the toy shifting wetly inside of the brunette.

 

Tony cocked an eyebrow as Steve pulled him close. Steve gave him a pleading look and Tony obligingly snuggled against him, laying his head on Steve’s shoulder. The blond stroked his hands down Tony’s side and back and Tony sighed as his breathing calmed and he settled comfortably. “Pretty baby,” Steve muttered against his hair. “Beautiful girl. You’re so good to me. You made me feel so good. Thank you for letting me take you. You’re such a good girl.” He petted down the smaller man’s flank, running his palm along the smooth leg.

 

Steve slipped his other hand around Tony’s hip and pressed lightly against the toy. Tony whined against the blond’s neck, trying to twitch away. The plug’s bulges rubbed against his sensitive insides. “Stop th-that,” he begged. Steve pressed again and Tony clutched at his shoulders. “Steve!” the brunette squealed.

 

“You have such a pretty pussy,” Steve said, circling his fingers on the flat of the toy. The butt plug shifted inside of Tony and he squirmed in Steve’s lap. The silk of the nightie was soft against his chest, warm from Tony’s skin and gently hugging his body. Steve stroked his hand down Tony’s side and held him close. The brunette sighed and moaned lightly against Steve’s neck, sparks of gentle pleasure firing through his nerves as Steve played with the toy. “Do you like this? Do you like it when I play with your pussy?”

 

Tony gave a shaky nod. “Yes. Although I don’t think you’re going to make me come again like this,” he replied with a breathless laugh.

 

“That’s okay. I just want to make you feel good. Like you made me feel good,” Steve said. He watched Tony wriggle in his lap, the slip fluttering around the smaller man’s thighs. “Good baby girl,” he praised. Tony giggled into his neck. Steve frowned. “Tony?” He stopped playing with the butt plug and shrugged his shoulder. “Tony, can you look at me please?” The brunette looked up in confusion, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. “Tony, you know I’m not trying to turn you into a girl, right? I’m not trying to change you with the corsets and slips and panties. I love you the way you are. You don’t have to indulge me if you don’t want to. The lingerie and … and dirty talk is just a … a game or something. I won’t be unhappy if…”

 

“Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa,” interrupted Tony. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes to gather himself and bring his brain online, and then opened them to look seriously at Steve. “I do not think you are trying to change me into a girl,” he said sternly. “I find the lingerie and toys just as sexually exciting as you apparently do. You do find the lingerie and toys sexually exciting, right Steve?”

 

Steve nodded, his ears going red. “Yes,” he croaked.

 

“Good. Then we’re on the same page in that regard,” Tony said. “Steve, I was ecstatic when you showed such interest in the toys you found in the black trunk. I thought you wouldn’t be interested in introducing new things into our sex lives. I’m open to pretty much everything and I like the genderplay we’re doing. You don’t have to worry I won’t like something.” He tried to cuddle back against Steve’s chest but the blond gentle grabbed his chin and tiled his face back up.

 

“You’ll tell me if you don’t like something, right? I can’t imagine anything worse than you doing something you won’t enjoy just to please me,” Steve said earnestly.

 

Tony smiled gently. “I’ll tell you if I don’t like something, Steve,” he promised. “In fact, did you come across something called a safeword in your research?”

 

Steve nodded. “A safeword is a code word or series of code words that are sometimes used in BDSM for a submissive, or bottom, to unambiguously communicate their physical or emotional state to a dominant, or top, typically when approaching, or crossing, a physical, emotional, or moral boundary,” the blond recited.

 

“Bless you. Did you just quote Wikipedia at me? You are so cute. That’s half right. A safeword can be used by either partner if they wish to bring the activity to a stop. I think for our purpose we should use the stoplight system.”

 

“Green, yellow, red?”

 

Tony smiled and gave him a quick kiss as a reward. “Top marks, Steve. Green means we’re good to go, full speed ahead. Yellow means we need to probably slow down or give the other a moment to collect themselves. Red means full stop, everything ends. Does that sound like it will work for you?”

 

“I think so,” Steve replied, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. The smaller man took that as a sign to collapse against his chest again, curling up contentedly in his lap. Steve stroked his hair and Tony fell into a light doze. “Do you still want breakfast?” the blond muttered after a while.

 

“Will we still be having pancakes?” Tony whispered.

 

“Yes. Well, not that first one. It probably burnt after you distracted me. But I can make the rest of the batter.”

 

“Then, yes, I would love breakfast.” Steve pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple and then shifted the brunette off his lap. Tony grumbled but let the other man settle him on the clean side of the sofa. Steve grabbed an afghan off the chair and threw it over Tony as he curled up. He stroked over Tony’s hair and left for the kitchen, tossing the ruined pancake and turning the stove back on. (Thank God for Jarvis. They never had to worry about accidently leaving the stove or oven on if they got distracted or had to leave in a hurry. The AI just turned it off for them.)

 

Steve made up two plates of pancakes with butter and syrup and then filled two cups with coffee, setting up a tray. He brought it over to the sofa, nudging Tony up and sliding into his seat. The tray went on the middle cushion and Tony crawled back into Steve’s lap. The blond tucked the afghan blanket around them and handed Tony his cup. “Jarvis, the news please.”

 

The TV clicked on and Steve handed Tony his plate. “Yummy,” said the brunette, setting his cup in his lap. He cut the pancakes with the side of his fork and brought the morsel up to his mouth. Steve set aside the messy plates as they finished and handed over his coffee cup when Tony pouted at his own being empty. The TV was showing a piece about a Manhattan animal shelter hosting an adoption event that weekend. The bottle blond reporter was holding a squirming kitten up to the camera, a pained and fake smile on her face. “Jarvis, I donate to them right?” asked Tony with a frown.

 

“You do, Sir.”

 

“Double the donation for this month,” ordered Tony. Steve smiled and ran his hand up along Tony’s side, the silk of the nightie warm from his body heat. The smaller man cuddled more closely to Steve’s chest and laid his head on his shoulder.

 

“As you wish, Sir,” Jarvis replied. “I must also inform you that there is an R&D meeting at 10am this morning that you flagged as important. This is your 30 minute warning.”

 

Tony groaned but sat up in Steve’s lap. “I do have to go to this meeting. Patterson has some ideas for the new water purification system that might actually not be too bad. I need to go see what the little ducklings have for me.”

 

Steve tightened his arm around Tony’s waist and lifted his other hand to grab Tony’s chin and tilt his head down for a long kiss. The brunette’s lips parted easily with a sigh and Steve licked into his mouth, twining their tongues together sensually. “Are you going to be back in time for dinner?” Steve muttered against Tony’s lips, nipping lightly.

 

Tony shivered. “Yeah. I’ll be back around 5 or so.” He pulled away again and this time Steve released him. “I need to shower and get dressed and you are being unfair.”

 

Steve chuckled as Tony slipped off his lap. “I don’t have to be fair,” Steve teased. Tony gave the blond a mock glare as he walked away, dropping the blanket they had been cuddling under onto a stray chair. Steve watched appreciatively as Tony headed across the living room toward the bedroom, a playful swing to his hips that had the silk slip fluttering around his thighs. When the brunette was out of sight, Steve took the dirty dishes into the kitchen to wash them. A bot quietly wheeled over to the sofa and removed the soiled pillow to be dealt with out of sight.

 

Steve cleaned up the mess from breakfast and then poured coffee into a tall travel mug. By the time Tony came trotting out of the bedroom wearing a dove grey suit and light blue shirt, the blond was waiting in the foyer in front of the elevator for his goodbye kiss. Tony’s brown eyes lit up as he caught sight of the travel mug. “You are a prince among men, Steve,” he praised, reaching for the mug.

 

Steve jerked it up out of Tony’s reach and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling the smaller man against his chest. “Not before I get my kiss,” Steve scolded before sealing their lips together. Tony returned the kiss fiercely, licking and nipping and curling their tongues around each other. He ran one palm down the arm Steve had around his waist and grabbed his wrist, guiding his hand down over his ass and pressing lightly. Steve gasped as he felt the solid flat end of the butt plug through Tony’s tailored trouser pants. Tony plucked the travel mug out of Steve’s lax grip and pulled away from the kiss with a sharp bite to Steve’s bottom lip. “See you at dinner,” Tony breathed huskily as he slipped away. Steve blinked wide blue eyes as Tony entered the elevator and the brunette gave him a Cheshire cat smile, full of mischief and wicked promise.

 

Steve coughed and came out of his stupor as the elevator doors closed. He smiled with a fond shake of his head and headed toward the bathroom for a shower. A nice long, cold shower.

**Author's Note:**

> September 27, 2014 Edit: Just some spelling and grammar corrections.


End file.
